The Mask Behind The Illusion
by Aislinn Silver
Summary: Clary is the daughter of Valentine and the Faerie Queen. Jace is the son of the rulers of the angels. When Jace and his family visit the faerie court, Clary learns not to judge a book by its cover and Jace learns that it's okay to lose a fight sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to edit this chapter again to get rid of any errors and fix the paragraphs since so many reviewers said it was a bit hard to read.**

The sky was an ominous gray that seemed to hang over the sky and suffocate the large city of Erdö (this means forest in Hungarian and this is the city where Clary lives). The once emerald green trees were now the color of dull moss. One could hear the squeals of horror as the civilians hurried through the streets to reach their houses before the storm arrived. However, there was one young girl who strolled leisurely through the streets as if oblivious of the dark clouds above her. She did not quicken her pace and her face showed no sign of panic due to the upcoming storm. Her expression of detachment did not change even when the rain began and soaked her to the bone. She was now alone on the normally bustling streets and she loved it. Being the heir to the Faerie throne was no small ordeal and she was constantly reminded of that when she stepped outside to be bombarded by the villagers and their constant interrogations. She breathed in the scent of pine that seemed to appear when it rained. The rain always had a calming quality to her. After a trying day she would go to the outskirts of the city and sit in the forest and wait for the rain to fall. It washed away her worries, the pressure put on her as the heir of the throne, and her most troubling thoughts. Only in the rain could she be completely calm. She smiled slightly as she walked toward the castle.

"Clarissa, where have you been? You're soaking wet! You'll catch your death!" She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her aunt's high strung personality.

"I'm alright Aunt Naida; I just got caught in the storm."

Clary always hated that everyone refused to call her by her preferred nickname. As she walked toward her room, she felt rather than saw her aunt following her. She was hard to miss with her dark blue hair and slightly blue tinted skin, her appearance every bit a sea nymph as her name implies.

"Clarissa, please allow me to help you prepare for dinner this evening."

Clary clenched her hands to prevent herself from punching her face in. Naida always tried to do this because she wants to be Clary's advisor once she becomes faerie queen. It never ceased to sicken her how shallow her aunt was.

She turned around and sent her a nauseatingly saccharine smile, "That will not be necessary Aunt Naida." Thankfully, Naida got the hint and turned the other way. Clary relaxed slightly and continued the walk to her room.

Once she walked through the doors, she locked them and walked toward her bathroom. She peeled off her wet clothes and turned the shower on to a point where the water was verging on scalding. She stepped in and fought the moan that worked its way through her throat. Every tense muscle relaxed as she lathered her long red hair with her favorite rain scented shampoo. She knew that she was required to eat dinner with her parents today due to an announcement they needed to make but she most definitely was not looking forward to it. She detested getting dolled up for the several hours she would spend listening to worthless conversation about politics and tactics. Cold water hitting her back brought her out of her reverie. She grabbed a towel and walked into her bedroom to find Simon, her best friend and sun tolerant vampire, sitting on her bed.

"Hey, I hear you have to go to dinner and I took it upon myself to comfort you."

She smiled as she looked for a dress to wear tonight. "Thanks, I need all the support I can get." She found something that was suitable to her taste and walked back to her bed.

Simon seemed a bit uncomfortable, "You're not going to change in front of me are you?" he said with a voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Clary smirked, "What's the problem; it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

She and Simon had dated for almost a year before they agreed it was just too awkward. However, during that time they did a lot more than hand holding and pecks on the cheek. The break up was mutual and their friendship was not affected in the least.

He frowned, "I don't think Maia would appreciate you being nude in front of me in your bedroom."

Clary smiled, Maia was Simon's current girlfriend who, ironically, just so happened to be a werewolf. "Maia knows that nothing would ever happen between us and I know that she has no problem whatsoever. Don't you remember that time I kissed you in the club to make that stripper stop trying to pull you into a broom closet with her?" She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "You were so worried that Maia would eat you alive but when you told her, she just laughed and thanked me for keeping the slut's paws off of you. You know as well as I do that she's okay with our relationship."

Clary just wanted him there so she had someone to talk to before she was subjected to hours of torture but she would gouge her left eye before saying it aloud. She dropped her towel and picked up the dark green dress. "Are your parents forcing you to come, Sy?" Sy was her nickname for him. No one else was allowed to call him that and if they did, he raised hell.

Simon was adopted by Raphael and his mate once his parents disowned him for being a vampire. Apparently, Jews were stricter than Clary thought. Because Raphael is the ruler of the vampires, Simon became the next heir to the vampire throne. His parents made frequent visits to the faerie court to discuss diplomatic issues with her parents.

He snorted, "As if, they don't dare ask me to go to that diplomatic shit. I can if it would help you though."

Clary couldn't help but smile. Simon has had her back since they met when she was four and he was seven. He fought any kid that picked on her and supported her any way he could. "No, I'm sure I can manage. Promise you'll bring me some potato chips though?"

He snickered, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Of course."

Once Clary had the dress on, she walked toward the body length mirror to do her hair. She brushed her mane of bright red curls but they refused to be tamed.

"Honey, you know you are supposed to wait until I get here before you get ready."

Clary smiled as her best girlfriend pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey Halory, sorry, but I didn't know if you were coming or not." Hal frowned,

"Sweetie, have I ever left you high and dry?" Both of them knew the answer and after a pause, Clary sat down in the chair as Halory began brushing her hair. Halory was the only person that, besides Simon, Clary could trust completely. Halory was her personal maid but Clary refused to treat her that way. Halory had her own rooms and she did not work at all unless she wanted to. She insisted on preparing Clary for formal events and teaching her the mannerisms of a woman. Hal was her older sister and mother as Simon was her brother and father.

"Alright Clary, I'm finished."

Clary looked in the mirror and gasped. Halory was magical. Her hair was a heap of curls on her head with a few framing her face. How Hal had managed to tame her head of thick long hair, she will never know. She kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Hal, you always do such an amazing job."

She kissed her forehead, "Don't kill anyone at dinner sweetie." Although she smiled as she said it, Clary could hear the serious warning in her tone. Last time she went to dinner, Valentine said something particularly annoying and she lost control and flipped over the table and its contents on the floor. Immediately after, she lunged at him and began choking him as he clawed at her back. He increased her training hours after that night.

Clary scowled at the memory, "Well let's hope he doesn't underestimate me again."

Hal knew that she hated to be underestimated because she was a girl; and she knew that Valentine tended to do this frequently during her training with him as well as any time Clary saw him.

She patted her head, "Try to ignore him honey, you know as well as I that you are a glorious fighter. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone." With another kiss to her forehead, she left.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror again and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. It was beautiful. The bodice was formfitting and sleeveless with beads in designs of ancient faerie symbols. The skirt flared out and dragged along the floor. The entire dress was the color of the finest emerald and proved to make Clary's naturally flushed skin and fiery red hair stand out. She took a deep breath and walked toward the formal dining hall.

Once seated, Clary noticed who the guests were tonight, the angels. She hated them because they killed thousands of her people in the war a few years after she was born. She didn't recognize them but their glowing skin and ethereal appearance gave their race away immediately. Clary's mother, Dulcina, smiled as she stared at Clary.

"Clarissa, this is the royal family of the angels, King Raziel, Queen Seraphiel, and Prince Luciel."

King Raziel was a striking man. His hair was so blonde it appeared almost white. His skin, though paler than anything she had ever seen, literally glowed and his eyes were a light gold bordering on yellow. He was of average build but powerful.

Queen Seraphiel was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing dark hair, tan skin covered with the scars and build of a swordswoman, and dark blue eyes.

Luciel looked like his father almost to an uncanny degree. He had long golden hair which was left loose and cascaded down his back. His skin was sun tanned and he had dark gold eyes. He had the body of a fighter with long lean muscle. As Clary surveyed each of them, she fought her snort of displeasure.

"Hello to you all, I hope you have had a warm welcome here. I am Princess Clarissa Rhyannon." Clary said her voice cool and collected as always.

Queen Seraphiel was the first to speak. "Yes Dulcina, we have felt very welcome here. You have a beautiful home here and I must say your daughter is even more beautiful than the rumors in Divinus" (this is divine in Latin and the city where Jace lives).

Clary looked down at her food as she felt the familiar blush rise to her cheeks. She never took compliments well.

Her mother smiled, "Thank you Seraphiel, your son is the picture of beauty."

As they fell into a conversation about beauty, Clary poked at her food as a distraction from the stare she could feel from across the table. She looked up and caught the eyes of Luciel. For fun, she held his stare with ease and pulled him into an illusion, a skill that faeries were known for and Clary happened to be a prodigy in. She watched his eyes glaze over as he muttered to himself. Several moments later, he shook his head and glared at her. She retaliated with a glare of her own. No one seemed to notice their sudden animosity as they conversed about the usual politics and what not.

Luciel held his ground and intensified his glare, slightly taken aback when she did the same. He had never met a girl with such a fiery spirit. He would admit she was beautiful. Her hair was the essence of fire itself and it worked perfectly against her pale pink tinted skin. Her eyes were breathtaking; a myriad of greens framed by long eyelashes that touched her cheekbone when she closed her eyes. Her mouth, now curled to bare her slightly pointed teeth, was small but full and red. She looked like an elf because of her delicate features. He kept his glare trained on her eyes and smirked when she gave in and looked down at her full plate of food. She seemed to be unnaturally tense, a coil waiting to spring at any given moment. He smiled sadly. He knew the strain of being an heir as well. It was a hard life to live. He inconspicuously watched her for the rest of the night, curious as to why this beautiful, yet infuriating girl seemed so uncomfortable in a place where she is present so often.

After dinner, Clary stood and bowed as she said goodbye to everyone. She didn't fail to notice how Luciel never lifted his gaze from her as she did so. She quickly walked to the palace gardens, the place she went to after every dinner with her parents. Her tense muscles relaxed the moment the smell of flowers filled her nose. She felt Luciel's presence following her as she walked among the marigolds.

"I know you're there. Why are you following me?" Her voice was calm and flat. He met her eyes with ease.

"Why were you so tense back there?"

She turned and kept walking but he walked alongside her.

"You're tense right now too, why? Is it because of my gorgeous looks?"

Clary scowled as she turned to face him. "I'm not tense, you're not gorgeous, and I am not in the mood to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone."

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. She had a unique scent of rain and flowers that was intoxicating. "You're always alone. I know what that feels like. Please, I just want to help."

Clary growled low in her throat, "I don't need your help or anyone else's. I will be fine on my own."

He caught up to her again and held both of her wrists. "You're a stubborn one Clarissa; I know you don't want to be alone. You seek these flowers for company you can't seem to find in people because you don't know how to relate to them."

Clary hissed, "You have no right talking about me like you know who I am. I do not seek company from inanimate objects and I do not want to deal with you now let go."

He honored her wishes but not before he kissed her. He hid his smile when he saw her face flush bright red as she breathed harder to control her fire. He knew that she would do this but he wanted to prove a point; a point that she would not understand until much later tonight. He walked away before she could kill him. He may be intrigued by this fire haired beauty but he doesn't want to die.

When Clary went back to her room, Hal was waiting. "How was it dear, you looked stressed out. Simon brought your potato chips, tell me everything."

As Clary explained, Hal listened quietly, adding her input when necessary. When she told her about what happened in the garden, Hal interrupted her.

"Honey, it's obvious that Luciel knows you more than you realize. Have you two met before?" Clary shook her head. She had never met the royal angel family, or any angel for that matter.

Hal frowned, "Sweetie, he cares about you a lot. You should try to talk to him. He is trying to be nice to you. Besides, he can understand your problems better than me and Simon can because he is probably going through the same thing himself. Please try to talk to him tomorrow, for me?"

Clary knew that she would do it if Hal was asking so desperately. She sighed, "Alright, but why would he care so much about me if we haven't met before?"

Hal smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

* * *

When it got really late Clary laid down and thought about why Luciel kissed her. He doesn't even know me, she thought, why would he do that? She could feel her mind racing and she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She stood up and walked to the roof of the courtyard. The moon was bright and full tonight. She ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed. Why can he read me so well, she thought.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "I knew I'd find you up here." She knew who it was before he spoke. He sat beside her, "Are you still angry with me or do you understand what I was trying to tell you?"

She played with her hands, "I understand." She understood that he was trying to tell her that she _can't_ relate to people other than Simon and Hal. She knew it was true but didn't want him of all people to know.

As if he read her mind he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me." Clary looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." Then, they both sat quietly watch the moon in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I should be updating pretty regularly from now on. I'm aiming for once a week or every other week although that might change once I start school again. Also, I'm going to be starting the 50 shinobi theme challenge so if anyone has any ideas feel free to pm me. Don't worry, I will credit any idea I use because it pisses me off when people don't give credit to people who ideas they used. Anyway, I plan on writing a bunch more fics in the near future. Another multi Mortal Instruments, Itasaku fics for the shinobi challenge, and a multi Blood Ties fic. The Mortal Instruments will always be Clary and Jace, and the blood ties fic will be Henry and Vicki. Any fans of any of these things you have something to look forward to. Back to the main subject, here is the long awaited second chapter of The Mask Behind The Illusion!**

**

* * *

**

Absolutely, incredibly, and surprisingly stupid.

Clary fought the urge to beat her head against the wall. She couldn't have done anything worse. _He_ was probably laughing at her right now in the guest suite, mocking the side of her she had never shown to anyone. . All men were the same in her eyes; they cause destruction whether it be intentional or not. It was only a matter of time before he destroyed something, but she _would not_ let it happen to her. She may not have anticipated his behavior last night but she would not let his pretty face and silky voice get under her defenses this time She happily ignored the small voice in her head that tried to convince her that he was different than most men, that he actually wanted to help her. She was a faerie, he was an angel. He was her enemy and it would stay that way. If he expects her to surrender to him then he was in for a hell of a surprise today.

She was in the middle of preparing for her morning training session when Hal walked in.

"Hello honey, did you talk to Luciel?" Clary bit her tongue to stop the knee jerk reaction to correct her. Last night, he had told her that he preferred to be called Jace. She had asked no questions at the time because she had been caught in her own troubles, but she began to wonder where the name had originated and why it sounded so familiar. She looked up and forced a smile.

"Yes, we talked." _And I cried and whimpered like some poor weak little girl._

Hal beamed. At least someone was happy this morning. She pulled on her boots and stuffed several daggers in each of them. Today was freelance training meaning anything goes. That could lead to hand to hand, illusions, or weapons. She made the mistake of not bringing daggers a few weeks ago and had to sport several cuts much to Valentine's delight.

Hal walked toward her and began combing her hair into its usual braids. How she managed to weave her long hair into those intricate plaits Clary never understood, but it did get her hair out of the way. She put a dagger in the knife belt around her thigh and in a sleeve.

"Clary, don't push yourself too hard today."

She nodded absently as she wrapped a long braid around another dagger. She walked toward her closet and pulled out a long sword. She placed it in the sheath on her back and pulled fingerless gloves over her hands.

"I won't thanks again Hal."

As she made her way to the door Hal's expression changed. She looked terrified. She rushed toward Clary and grabbed her arm.

"Valentine is going to be harder on you today. The angels are watching you train. Be careful, something doesn't feel right."

Clary knew from experience that when Hal felt something was off, something was off. She has never been wrong about this kind of thing. Clary kissed her cheek, "I will, take care."

Hal knew that she didn't just say that to be polite.

* * *

She jumped into the trees barely dodging the dagger thrown at her. Hal was right. Valentine was more arrogant than ever. The angels were watching from the small clearing. They had been training for at least four hours, but her anger at Jace kept her energy at optimum capacity. The moment she walked into the forest, the sight of him did funny things to her insides. His hair was loose today and it fell in gold ringlets as if it were braided throughout the night. He caught her gaze and smiled. Her hand twitched with the effort of not letting the dagger in her hand slip down into her hand so she could throw it at his pretty little face.

She could feel his eyes watching everything she did, no doubt analyzing her fighting skills. She growled. It was about time to end this. She jumped down into the open land and crouched, her body taut like a coil waiting to spring. Valentine was never a man of patience and she loved using it against him. As expected he jumped down and faced her, their stances mirroring each other. She began to circle him, finding the weakest point and calculating the best way to strike. He stood still and almost seemed to relax. She fought her impulse to lunge. That was what he wanted. While he was not a man of patience, he knew that she couldn't stand being belittled or underestimated.

When she found her opening, she stilled. It was so quiet se could hear Jace's heartbeat thudding loudly. The muscle in Valentine's right arm clenched for a fraction of a second. He would strike with the opposite arm. She lunged and aimed for his right leg. His arm swung forward and dagger met dagger. She kicked his legs from under him and used the hilt of his dagger to throw him across the clearing. Before he could manipulate his fall, she pushed him into the ground and pressed her dagger to his throat.

"Kill."

He smirked, "Very good Clarissa. That's it for today."

She stood but did not relax her tense form. Valentine likes to play dirty and she would not allow her guard to drop until she was sure he wouldn't try anything underhanded. He smiled a rare occurrence for him, "I'm done Clarissa. Not this time." She finally relaxed her stiff muscles and sighed. Finally, the training for today was over.

Queen Seraphiel laughed, "Clarissa you were beautiful. I never would have thought you were capable of being lethal and graceful while fighting. I'm very impressed." Had anyone else said that, Clary would be tense for battle again, but Queen Seraphiel was such a kind person that even if her words were condescending her message was kind and genuine. Clary smiled and bowed slightly,

"Thank you, I am pleased you enjoyed it."

King Raziel placed a hand on my shoulder, "Yes, it is not every day one sees such a small young girl fight so beautifully. You are an amazing fighter and I envy your strength."

Clary beamed, if there was anything that she had learned from the angels since their arrival here is that a compliment by King Raziel was not something to be taken lightly. "I am honored, sir."

His laugh was loud and warm, "Nonsense, call me Raziel. We are all royalty here."

She smiled; maybe the angels staying here won't be too bad.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I love your reviews and I look forward to getting them. Always feel free to pm me if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter's a bit on the long side (at least in my opinion) and it is the reason it took me a bit to update. As I say every chapter, you know I love reviews and i love criticism so feel free to give either one. PM me if you have any questions and I will answer them ASAP. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Valentine felt the need to set up another family dinner and Clary knew something important was going to happen. Even Hal could feel the strong sense of foreboding that was in the air, causing her lungs to compress. The last time a dinner of this nature had been announced, a war was declared against the werewolves.

"Clary, I know you are not going to like what I'm about to say but listen anyway. I am almost certain Valentine is going to make you befriend Luciel."

Clary scoffed, "No, Valentine wouldn't do that. He isn't that much of a kiss up." Even as the words passed her lips, she knew that could very well be the purpose of this dinner. Valentine was a sneaky bastard and he would do anything that benefitted him, even if it destroyed someone else in the process. She couldn't befriend Jace because then it would give him a chance to get under her defenses again and that was most definitely not an option.

"Hal, if that is what this is about, how am I supposed to keep myself together around him?" She had told Hal about that night with Jace and she understood why it couldn't happen again.

"I don't know, but we'll have to wait until we get there to worry about it. You should take a break from your duties sometime. I'm beginning to worry for your sanity, Clary."

She was right, as usual. It had been years since she had separated herself from her role as the faerie heir. It was about time to do so. She fought a smile as she pulled on a light sundress. She knew just the place to go to get away for a while, and if Valentine makes her talk to him she knew she was going to need it.

Clary knew she had to play the role of the soft and demure heir tonight and she wasn't looking forward to it. However, she knew that it would be worth it if it kept Valentine out of her hair for a while. He seemed to think that if she acted like a defenseless girl that people will trust him more and do everything he asked as a result. It was one of his favorite ways of manipulation and Clary couldn't' stand the fact that her father would use her for something so underhanded.

A knock on the door had the room silent, the tension thicker than ever.

"Hey buddy, I haven't seen you in a while, miss me?" Clary immediately ran to hug Simon.

"I can't tell you how awful the past few days have been Sy." He patted her back and sighed,

"I know, Hal told me over the phone, that's why I came over." Clary sent Hal a glare but smiled despite herself.

She looked up and Simon smirked, "So, is he a good kisser?" She punched his stomach, satisfied when the air left him in a loud whoosh.

"I wouldn't know I was too preoccupied with ways to murder him as painfully as possible. The bastard had the nerve to say he just wanted to help me. I know how the angels rule and I will not fall for their stupid little tricks so they can manipulate me when I gain the throne."

It was true, the angels were known for their powers of persuasion when it came to other royal families. The demons faced this fate a few years ago when their heir fell in love with an angel in the royal family. Everyone had been happy for them, they were a beautiful pair. The families were going to arrange a marriage for them to be together and the couple couldn't be happier. They were wed six months later and by then it was an excepted fact that they would remain happy for a long time.

However, rumors later spread that he was abusing her in the confines of their castle, beating her and even threatening to kill her if she did not follow his wishes. She had been forced to do horrible things, killing her own country's soldiers, healing his army when they fell injured, and even killing her own sister. After these rumors spread the demons demanded their daughter be returned to them and that the marriage was over. The angels convinced them that she had agreed to do these things because she was no longer a demon but an angel and that the demons should be annihilated.

Sadly, the demons took this bait and disowned their daughter. A war was caused later and because the angels forced her to tell them every battle plan she knew, the demons were killed almost instantly. She wept for days over her lost country and fought ruthlessly to avenge their deaths, however, the angels knew they did not need her any longer and they ordered her husband to kill her. She had overheard this conversation and did not think he would do that. She knew he loved her and though he was a bit rough at times, he would not betray her in such a way. She couldn't have been more foolish. While they lie in bed he overpowered her, raped her and slowly strangled her to death. The entire time he explained how he was ordered to make her fall for him, marry her, destroy the demon race, and then be rid of her. He laughed at the betrayal and hurt he saw in her eyes as she slowly died in his arms. She had been a fool by handing away her heart and she had to pay the ultimate price, her life, dignity, and honor.

Clary had been told that story when she turned six. Valentine taught her to guard her heart more fiercely than even her body. The angels have had a notorious reputation since the incident.

"Clary? You zoned out on me. You look like you found out something awful, what is it?" Simon looked worried and she knew that some semblance of terror had made its way to her face.

What if Jace was trying to do the same thing that angel had done to that poor girl? She shuddered at the notion. She had already let him see her in a vulnerable state, he already understood more about her than she was ready to admit and she knew she was fascinated with him, whether she wanted to be or not.

"N-no it's nothing, I'm alright. I'm just nervous about this dinner." She knew he knew she was lying, hell she knew he knew _why_ she was lying and the fact that Simon was so tuned to her personality scared her more than it ever has.

"Honey, you'll be fine, you are Clarissa Ryannon, princess and future queen of the faeries. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way. You know I'll always be here for you whenever you need it. Don't let a bunch of angel bastards get through the walls you've spent years making." Simon said his voice hardening toward the end of his speech. She couldn't thank him enough.

She allowed Simone to pull her to him and kiss her hair. "They are trying to psyche you out Clary, don't show any weakness. Treat this dinner like a sparring session. Don't give any openings and they can't attack.

Simon smiled as he saw the flash of resolve in her eyes. She was the strongest woman he had ever met and he'd be damned if he let anyone crush her spirit.

"Thank you Sy, I needed that. Hal I think I will prepare for dinner now, would you mind picking out a dress for me?" A smile made its way to Hal's face. She was ready and nothing would bring her down tonight.

"Of course, your highness."

Despite the pep talk from Simon and Hal, Clary was still very nervous as she made her way to the dining room. She couldn't afford to fall prey to the angels' cunning and she knew if Valentine made her become close to him, he would get under her skin and hurt her more than _he _ever could. If he hurt her she wouldn't be able to make it. She smoothed her hair and wrung her hands, trying and failing to fight the urge to fidget. How could he make her so nervous and she hasn't even seen him yet?

The sense of foreboding only increased as she grew closer to the dining hall. The servants were quickly trying to finish the last touches on the room and their bustling did nothing to calm her nerves.

When the dark arch of the dining hall came into view, Clary summoned every bit of strength she could and walked through the arch, her head held high and her gait as graceful as ever. She was every bit the beautiful and elegant Clarissa Ryannon, heir to the faerie throne.

* * *

Jace watched her carefully as she made her way to her seat directly across from him. She looked beautiful. Her dress was a beautiful white and was off shoulder. The bodice was tight and showed her curves while the skirt was loose and soft as it flowed to her knees. Her hair was up tonight, showing her long neck and small shoulders. Her face was open, but he could see the tension in her shoulders as she walked, the tightness of her mouth as she smiled. Said smile was fake, he had the privilege of seeing her smile. Her eyes shined like the finest emerald and her skin adorned a beautiful blush. This smile had no life; her eyes were closed off to him as if she pulled a shield over them.

"Good evening Your Majesty, I trust all is well?" He wiped his mouth to hide his smile. If he wasn't already sure that she was nervous, her formality certainly confirmed it. He had taken it upon himself to learn what made her tick and she was the most interesting person he had ever met. She hated to appear vulnerable and if she was belittled she raised hell. When she was happy, she dropped her guard completely. When she was nervous, she resigned herself to play the role of the perfect heir. He smiled, she was trying to keep him from getting close to her but he had managed to worm his way into her everyday life and she hadn't even noticed.

King Raziel smiled as he made a noise in the back of his throat, "Clarissa, I believe I have insisted you call me Raziel. I see no need to be so formal." Jace watched her face, anticipating her anger.

She did not disappoint. Her eye twitched and she bared her teeth the slightest bit before her lips made a smile. "Forgive me Raziel; it appears I have forgotten my manners." Her response was expected being that his father's request to lose the formalities destroyed her way of coping with her anxiety.

He wanted to talk to her tonight. He was curious of how she would react to him now that he knew she had a vulnerable side. Surely she would be angry with him for being persistent. However, she always managed to surprise him. She was a woman full of contradictions and one of the most complex people he had come to know.

A lowered his head to hide the dancing in his eyes. He was excited to see her again after such a long time apart.

* * *

Clary almost ran out of the dining hall once the dinner was declared over. Thankfully, Valentine had made no announcement of her befriending Jace. Despite the strong sense of relief she felt, she was still on edge. Jace had been relatively quiet during the meal and his eyes held the strangest expression. They seemed almost _predatory_. Just looking at him sent chills down her spine. She quickly walked toward her room without looking back to see if he had followed her. She could not see him now, she was a wreck.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side tonight.

A hand caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. His hair was loose and the sleeves and collar of his shirt were open. His smile had the same effect his eyes did at dinner. She felt like a rabbit trapped in the eyes of a snake.

"Clary, I've been trying to catch you all day." She knew he knew she was scared to death and the fact that he seemed so amused by it pissed her off. She yanked her arm from his grasp and snarled at him.

"You're point?"

"Well," his voice became husky and it lingered between them like fog, "I know you are avoiding me so since you wouldn't come to me, **_I came to you_**." His eyes danced as if he were sharing a private joke.

"Well this was fun, bye." She tried to side step him but he grabbed her waist and trapped her against the wall. Her fighting instincts kicked in and she immediately struggled with all her strength.

"Clary, I'm not going to hurt you." She refused to believe him. _**His**_ face flashed through her mind.

**"_I won't hurt you honey. You'll like it I promise."_**

**"_Don't resist me baby, I'm doing this for your own good."_**

**"_I'm just showing you that I love you Clarissa. Can't you tell how much I love you?"_**

She fought against him harder. She would not let that happen again. She kicked and fought but he was too strong and he quickly overpowered her. He pinned her to the ground and this only made matters worse. She scratched at his face and arms until he held her arms over her head.

"Stop! I'll do anything just don't do it." She was crying now. Her chest heaving with sobs. "Don't hurt me. Please."

Jace paused, what was she talking about? All he did was stop her from leaving and she freaked pulled away and helped her up. She was still crying.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What happened?"

She could hardly breathe. It was so close, it could've happened again and she was powerless to stop it. He could've done what _**he**_ had done, the only thing that could make her defenseless, the main reason she took her strength so seriously.

"You asshole, what did you do to her?" Simon was seething. He was in front of Jace in a second. "What did you do?"

Jace lifted his hands in surrender, "I didn't do anything. I just grabbed her and she lost it."

Simon pulled her to him, "Clary, sweetie, it's okay. He's dead. He can never hurt you again." He picked her up and she snuggled into his neck. Jace wanted to punch him for touching her. She was his. He knew how possessive he was of her and seeing the bloodsucker with her so comfortably made him angrier than he had ever been.

Simon bared his fangs and let out a hiss that sent a chill down his spine. "If you touch her again, I will rip out your innards and force feed them to you while I shove your dick through a wood chipper. You've done nothing but cause her trouble since you came here and I won't sit by and let you hurt her." His voice was quiet so as not to wake the now sleeping Clary and it only served to make his threat much more frightening. With a smile that was merely a baring of teeth, Simon made his way down the hallway until he was out of sight.

Jace spent the night trying to decipher this new fact. Something happened to her in the past and it was traumatizing. He was determined to figure it out without asking her. He had never seen her so frightened. Her face was burned into his mind. Her skin was white, not a trace of blood to be seen, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was shaking so much he thought she was having a seizure and her skin was colder than a corpse. His chest hurt as he watched her beg him to let go. He never wanted to see that face again.

He also though about her vampire companion that came to her rescue. He knew who he was, Simon de la Cruz heir of the vampires. He had learned of every heir when he was three. He did not know that he and Clary were so close though. That would definitely put a damper on his plans to worm himself into her life.

It was of no matter though. Nothing and no one will get in his way. He will learn everything that was Clarissa Ryannon. She had piqued his interest and now she had his complete unwavering focus, whether she wanted it or not.

**Big surprise huh? Don't kill me, Clary's predicament will be explain within the next two chapters and you will also find out who _he_ is. What Jace was doing as he was figuring out what made Clary tick will also be explained next chapter. I know I left a lot of questions without a lot of answers and yes it was on purpose. This story is getting more and more fun to write so sit tight to find out what happens next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I'm back, sorry for disappearing on you. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update sooner rather than later. Here's the chapter, thanks for dealing with my big break, school was kinda kicking me where the sun don't shine. **

_He was chasing her again his eyes angry and lustful as he slowly gained on her. She pushed her legs to the point of physical pain, but she wasn't moving fast enough. She tried to flitter through the trees, to try to lose him, but to no avail. Being caught was simply not an option. Just thinking about his hands on her made her shudder. She had three miles to go to get to the castle and at this rate; she wasn't going to make it. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her and her heart stuttered at the thought that he might win._

_She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore but she didn't dare turn around to confirm whether he was still chasing her. She pushed her legs harder and harder and tried to escape his grasp. She felt a tug as she ran past a tree, but thought it was a branch stuck in her clothes._

_She couldn't have been more wrong,_

_She was yanked back and thrown on the ground. He held her hands above her head while he sat on her hips preventing her from moving her legs._

_His smile was threatening, the smile of a lion before going in for the kill._

"_Got you."_

Clary woke up screaming.

She felt someone touch her and she threw out a punch.

"Ow, shit! Clary, it's me."

She looked up and Simon was rubbing his stomach while slightly glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Simon, I thought you were-"

"Don't apologize. I understand."

She felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. She thought she had gotten over this, that it didn't bother her anymore. Apparently Simon read her thoughts.

"No one gets over that kind of thing, Clary. It's okay to be scared right now. He won't hurt you, He's dead. However, I'm going to have to rip that angel kid a new one for doing this to you."

Clary touched his chest, "No Si, it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to get me to stop walking away. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak."

Simon pulled her to him, holding her tightly. "No, he just seemed scared; I don't think he was expecting you to have a flashback. But don't worry about him, his opinion doesn't matter."

Even though that was true, Clary knew that somewhere deep inside, his opinion of her did matter. She nuzzled Simon's neck and buried herself further into his chest. She would need a while to get him out of her head.

* * *

Jace couldn't sleep at all that night. Clary's face as she begged him was burned into his memory and ran through his mind all night. He felt horrible for causing such a strong girl so much fear. He wanted to help but knew that she probably needed time alone right now.

After he saw her scared to death beneath him, he knew he would protect her forever, whether she liked it or not. He never wanted to see her like that again. He would figure out what happened and if that person is still alive, he would take care of them personally. No one messed with his woman.

He smiled, before his family's stay was over, Clarissa Rhyannon would be his.

"Clary are you sure you're okay?" Hal fussed with her hair curling it and styling it however she chose, her way of dealing with stress.

"I think I'm okay. I'm still a little jumpy but, I would like to take a walk in the garden."

Hal threw her hair into an intricate bun and kissed her cheeks. "Off you go my dear."

Clary all but ran to the garden. She hadn't been there since Jace followed her. The carnations were in bloom and Clary couldn't stop herself from smelling them and touching their petals. They were baby soft. She had missed her sanctuary and she was glad that he was out of her mind even if only for a while. She heard him approach but didn't turn around.

"Hey." His voice was shaky and she knew he was trying to not upset her.

She turned around and stared at his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was pinched around the edges. "Hey. You look tired."

"Couldn't sleep"

"I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday."

He suddenly appeared angry, his eyes furious, "I scared you half to death and you're apologizing to me? Have you lost your mind?"

She sighed, "No, I just know that you weren't trying anything. I just don't handle being held down well."

He walked a bit closer to her, "I'm sorry I scared you. It wasn't my intention."

Clary smiled, "I know."

"So are we okay?"

"I still want to murder you but, yeah, we're okay.

And they really were.

**Leanve me love, reviews are like Jace naked in a hot tub, you can't live without it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's another chapter, this one is by far my favorite. It's a bit darker than normal but nothing too intense. For the record, don't expect all updates to be this frequent, I just couldn't wait to write this chapter and show it to you guys to hear what you think of it. Before i forget, I wanted to give a shout out to my reviewers, I love you guys and you all are the reason I keep this story going, so thank you bunches! **

**By the way, I realized that I haven't been putting a disclaimer so just so we're clear, as much as I would love to own Mortal Instruments, I obviously don't. But if I did... Wonderful things would arise. At least for me.**

**ENJOY!**

Jace was more frustrated than ever.

Since Clary deemed them okay, she had taken the habit of avoiding him like the plague. To top it off, he was no closer to finding out what happened to her than he was yesterday. Clary didn't even take the time to hate him anymore. He had never longed for someone to be angry with him before, but Clary could do that to a guy. At dinner, she found a way to get out of it or she excused herself before the meal had hardly started. Frankly, he was getting tired of her hiding her emotions from him. He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

He searched the palace looking for his ever elusive faerie woman and every room he passed that she wasn't in, he grew more frustrated. Why couldn't she talk to him? What was she afraid of? Surely she knew that he had no intentions of hurting her. It was then that Jace realized something.

He was wrapped around her finger and damn happy about it.

Clary was the perfect woman. Smart, sweet, and strong like something fierce. She carried herself with the grace and elegance of a future queen but she was the most humble and unassuming person he had ever met. When she fought, her movements were fluid but precise, a lethal dance of limbs and fiery red hair. Then to complete the package, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Above all of that, there was one thing that hooked Jace like nothing else about her.

Her eyes.

Those eyes of hers could be bottled and used as lethal weapon. They make you stop and notice everything about them and ensnare you before you know what has happened. Then Clary's wit and unique charm reel you in further until leaving her alone is the last thing you want to do. Then she hits you with her vulnerable side and you want to pull her close, protect her from everything, and never let go. Clary was a force to be reckoned with, a temptress, a seductress, a drug he never wanted to quit.

His.

With this realization, he searched even harder. He was going to find her and fix the awkwardness in their already strange relationship. Because he wasn't going to let her slip away from him. Ever.

Jace had never been the romantic type and he probably never will be, but when it came to Clary, he wanted to be everything she needed. No woman had ever affected him this way, broken through his defenses and made him want to bury himself in her very being.

The funny thing was she didn't even know what she was doing to him.

She was completely oblivious to his feelings regarding her. She had no idea he analyzed everything she did like a science experiment. He knew more about her than his own parents. His affection for her was bordering on obsessive and he couldn't care less.

Clary just had that affect on people.

He inwardly smiled; he would fix this and get back to his plan of making Clary want him just as much as he wanted her. Because if there was one thing she would learn about him, it would be what Jace wants Jace will always get. Toys, food, teachers, mistresses, and now:

Princess Clarissa Rhyannon of the Faeries.

He couldn't hold back the smirk that made its way to his lips as he searched with newfound enthusiasm. He wasn't going to be the nice guy anymore. He was going to show Clary his true nature. He was going to make sure she never forgot him. Only one thought crossed his mind at that moment.

Game on Clary, game on.

* * *

Clary sat from her perch in her favorite willow tree and read her favorite romance story. No one in the world knew of her love of romance and she wanted to keep it that way. It would only serve to make her appear even more like the weak minded female Valentine made her out to be. As she read the main character's passionate words of adoration she felt all the tension from this week's events leave her body. It was moments like this she could truly let her guard down and enjoy herself.

As she began to read, Katerina's long golden hair became a mess of red curls and Gaspard's dark soulful eyes became a shade of aged gold framed with almost white eyelashes.

Without thinking Clary began reading aloud as Gaspard declared his undying love for Katerina, the voice she imagined slowly becoming Jace's lilting tenor.

"I'll love you forever, my dear."

"Nothing will keep me away from you."

"I won't let anyone else have you. You are mine."

She imagined Jace saying these very words to her, his eyes filled with longing as he told her how he will possess her and wrap himself so tightly around her that nothing could separate him from her. To the point where he was all she thought about.

Clary had always wanted to be possessed by a man. One who wouldn't take no for an answer. While she loved innocent sweet romances, she wanted her own romance to be a bit darker. She wanted a man to lust for her and desire her to the point of obsession. She wanted him to make his intentions blatantly known and pursue her relentlessly until she eventually gave into his dark charm and intoxicating aura. His smile would send chills down her spine and she would be intrigued and slightly frightened by his presence at all times. She didn't want to be loved by a sweet sensitive man. She wanted to be ravished by a devilish, feral, and untamed man. She wanted him to treat her like prey, a challenge that he will inevitably win, but enjoy the chase nonetheless. She didn't want a sweet gentle man to treat her like gold. She wanted a deep and sensual man who treated her like she was his and his alone. She wanted to be swept up in a dark and irresistible romance. One that she would never forget.

"What are you doing up here, _Clarissa_?" His voice caressed her name like it was a fine delicacy.

Clary screamed and closed her book immediately, placing it under her skirt to hide it from him. Her face was flushed and her heartbeat rapidly increased. Both her mind and body knew who was behind her but she refused to turn around and show him how much he affected her.

"N-nothing, just taking a small nap." She tried to move further up the branch to put some space between but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Why are you running from me Clary?" She could hear the smile in his voice but something was off. His voice was rougher his movements more arrogant, even his aura felt darker, more sinister. However, Clary wasn't the least bit afraid.

She was excited.

"I'm not running, I was tr-"

"Tsk tsk, you're lying to me doll." He turned her around and forced her to meet his eyes. Yes, something was definitely off. His eyes were darker, almost bronze now and they seemed more slanted and exotic. His expression made her heart beat faster and her hands sweat.

He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her, and she couldn't remember a time when she felt so desired and excited.

He smiled and his teeth looked sharper and longer, like a wolf. "I've been looking everywhere for you Clary. _Were you hiding from me_?"

She felt his hand brush her ankle under her skirt and shivered. "N-no. I just wanted mo-"

"You keep lying to me, Clary. How is this going to work if you refuse to be honest with me?" His hand went higher up her leg and Clary thought she was going to burst into flames. His hands were almost too hot against her skin and his touch left a tingle on her wherever he touched her. Suddenly he removed his hands completely and smirked.

"You were hiding a book from me? What's in it Clarissa?" She had always hated being called her full name but when Jace said it, it sounded almost sexy. She quickly tried to grab the book from him but he moved it out of her reach.

"It's just a story, I like to read. Please give it back?"

He smiled, "I can't do that, and I'm sure this is more than just a story, it had your complete undivided attention. It must be _stimulating_." His voice became incredibly silky toward the end of his sentence and the sound sent a chill down Clary's spine. She knew Jace had a darker side to him but she had only seen hints of it in his eyes, particularly in the way he looked at her before her freak out. However, having it fully unleashed on her now was overwhelming. She felt like she was going to faint.

He gave her the book back and moved her hair off of her shoulder. "I will let you get away with this just this once, however, next time," His lips were so close they brushed her ear," You will tell me. _See you later Clarissa_." He pressed a searing kiss on her neck, directly on her jugular and disappeared but not before hearing her gasp.

Jace walked toward his room with a smile. He had her right where he wanted her. At this rate, Clary would be his sooner than he had planned. He had guessed that she was attracted to darker people and it worked in his favor completely. He didn't have to hide behind his fake persona around her and it felt great to have her flushed and trembling in his arms. But he had to reign in his actions; it was too easy to get carried away with her. She was too desirable for her own good.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Leave me love. Reviews are like Jace possessing you forever, everyone wants it. Especially me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, now I know I haven't updated in a while (school has been absolutely brutal. I have a 4000 word essay due in a month, a 1500 word history paper in a week, and a 12 minute oral literature exam in a few months, and the daily homework. ), so I wanted to appease my readers. Hopefully, school will ease up a bit after Christmas break and I can write more often, but enough of my pity party. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I wanted to give you guys something. While the previous chapter was a bit dark, this one showcases a softer side of our favorite pairing. It may seem a bit strange, but Jace really does care for Clary, and now he is willing to acknowledge it. PM me if you have any questions regarding the story.**

**I have a poll on my page about which story I should start working on the categories are**

**Ouran High School Host Club (Tamaki and Haruhi)**

**Blood Ties (Henry and Vicki)**

**Mortal Instruments (Clary and Jace)**

**Infernal Devices (Will and Tessa)**

**Twilight (Edward and Bella)**

**Rurouni Kenshin (Battousai and Kaoru)**

**You can answer on the poll or through a review, it doesn't really matter which. If anyone wants to request another category feel free, I'll add it to the list if I'm familiar with it. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mortal Instruments, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction for it.**

* * *

If things continued the way they were, Clary knew that she would probably stab herself in the jugular.

Since Jace decided to "show his true nature" a week ago, he has been relentlessly pursuing her. When he was normal the worst he did was not bother her. But now, it has reached a whole new level.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Clarissa, I know you're here, I can smell you"_

_Clary bit her lip and repressed a shudder. That shouldn't have sounded as sexy as it did. What was this guy doing to her?_

_Jace slowly made his way through the garden. He really did love this place, but he loved the girl he always found here even more. He was not going to rest until she was his. He looked around even feigning interest in the callow lilies even though he could pinpoint exactly where she was. Contrary to what she thought of him, he didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable. However, he knew that he would do so if it meant that she would acknowledge the chemistry between them._

"_Doll, if you don't tell me where you are I'm just going to have to stop looking. I do not have all day._

_A twig broke._

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

_His head shot up to where he knew Clary was hiding. He slowly made his way to her and stared down at her, huddled up by the tree, where she saw his true nature for the first time._

"_Good morning doll." And a good morning it was. Clary looked gorgeous. The sun was shining through her mane of hair, which was left loose and unruly, just the way he liked it. Her face was clear of the makeup princesses are expected to wear at all times and it allowed the creaminess of her skin to show through. Her eyes were lighter today, more of a peridot rather than emerald. She didn't look like the heir of the Faerie throne, she looked like Clary._

_Jace felt himself fall a little harder for her._

_She looked up at him with those eyes and he felt his breath leave him is a whoosh. He would never understand how she was so oblivious to how she affected him._

"_What is it Jace?"_

_He sat next to her, "Nothing really, I just wanted to talk."_

_She became tense, and Jace knew he had to tread carefully, "About what?"_

"_Anything, I want to get to know you. Is that okay?"_

_She looked away and Jace an irrational jealousy that anything else had her attention. Damn, this girl had him jumping through hoops and she didn't even know it._

_She looked back at him, "I guess."_

_He smiled, "What's your favorite thing to do?"_

_She smiled softly and Jace had to clench his hand to keep from reaching over and holding her. For someone so tough, she was so sweet and adorable that it made his head spin. He loved that she could take care of herself, but can still be soft and sweet at the same time._

"_Reading. I've always loved it."_

_He moved a bit closer, hanging on her every word, "Why?"_

_She wrung her hands, "I don't know there's something about being able to open a book and go into another world that's amazing to me. Somewhere where there is always a happy ending, or the girl always gets the guy. I know life doesn't work that way, but it's nice to hear all the same."_

_Jace lowered his head to meet her eyes, "So I take it you like to read romance?"_

_She blushed and hid her face behind her hands, "Yes."_

_He moved her hands and stared into her eyes, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think it's adorable."_

_She scowled, "That's the problem, Jace. I can't be adorable. I have to bust my ass just to get Valentine to accept me as some kind of fighter and if he knew that I read that stuff, he'd never let me live it down."_

_Jace glared at her, "Valentine is an idiot Clary. There is nothing wrong with showing your feminine side once in a while. Frankly, I like both sides of you, and I wish that you would show this one more often. You may have to act tough for your sad excuse for parents, but you don't have to do that with me. If Valentine doesn't see how amazing of a fighter you are then he doesn't deserve to have you."_

_Clary stared at him in shock. No one but Hal and Simon have ever said that to her before. She always thought that femininity was weakness, but maybe she was wrong._

_She looked up at him and smiled a real smile that made her eyes light up, and her skin glow. "Thank you Jace, that means a lot."_

_He didn't answer though; his gaze was fixated on her lips. Clary really had no idea how beautiful she was. Jace couldn't control his impulses around her. He felt himself leaning closer to her and his heart beat faster when he realized she wasn't pulling away. She watched him with wide eyes as his face leaned even closer, until their noses touched._

_His eyes were half- lidded, "Clary," his voice, slightly rougher than usual, caressed her name and eased into her ears like the finest molasses. "Let me, just this once."_

_She wanted to protest but she couldn't. She knew that she wanted this just as much as he did._

_He slowly leaned forward, and his lips met hers._

_Jace had no idea that a kiss could cause such a reaction out of him. He felt as though he was shocked. His brain was fried and he was going on instinct alone. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, as tight as he could. It wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss and wound his fingers into her hair as his tongue traced her bottom lip. She granted him access and he moaned at the taste. Honey and something that was indescribable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hesitantly joined her tongue with his. His lips felt incredible as they slid with hers. It was as though this is what they were made for. She gasped as she felt Jace pick her up and place her in his lap. She straddled his waist and deepened the kiss even further. Unfortunately, the two ran out of air, but Jace just moved down to her neck and started sucking._

_Oh, my god._

_Clary couldn't have stopped the low pitched moan that escaped her lips if she tried and Jace felt his insides heat up at the sound. He left a small love bite on her neck and pulled away._

_Clary looked ravishing. Her hair was even more unruly than before and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were swollen and red and her eyes were dark with passion. He wanted to kiss her again but he restrained himself. _

_Both of them tried to catch their breath._

_Clary buried her head in his neck and sighed._

_That just made everything so much more complicated._

_End flashback_

* * *

That kiss only seemed to fuel Jace's persistence. He has tried to find her all day and when he did, he wouldn't leave her alone. He would openly stare at her lips with longing, and sometimes she would catch him with a lustful expression on his face. His stare caused chills to race down her spine and a blush to rise on her cheeks.

He was starting to get to her. And she knew that deep down, she liked it.

She liked the idea of being with Jace and she wanted to let her guard down around him, but that was a lot easier said than done. She still had no idea why his family was here and she did not want to be another tragic story for the masses. She would bide her time and see what came of their strange relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys long time no see. This chapter is a bit on the short side but I know that I will not be able to update for a while so I wanted to give you guys something. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, for those of you who wanted to know about Clary's attack, this chapter is for you. The whole story isn't said but I promise that everything will be revealed in the next two chapters. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing or favoriting or alerting. You're willingness to put up with my story is amazing and I can't stop smiling every time I see another review. I have almost 50 and I couldn't be more happy as this is my most popular fic by a landslide. I love you guys and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**As always, feel free to review or PM me if you have any questions about the story and I will try my hardest to reply ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, if I did it probably would have been a completely different story.**

Jace couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him insane. Since that kiss, his need for her only grew stronger. That kiss changed everything. Now he found himself picturing his future with her; their wedding, the birth of their first child, the many children that would follow, and making those children. That kiss only solidified the fact that Clary was his.

He ran toward the garden hoping to find her. They had spent the past few days talking and telling the other about themselves and everything was perfect until Jace took it too far.

* * *

"_Jace, tell me about yourself."_

_He looked at her and smirked, "On one condition."_

_She tensed and Jace sent her a reassuring smile, "What's the condition?"_

"_You have to sit with me while I answer anything."_

_She sighed and moved closer to him, and the moment she was close enough, Jace pulled her arm and set her on his lap with his chest against her back. She gasped and tried to move but his grip around her waist tightened and she sighed in defeat._

"_I should have known that was too good to be true. Must you be touching me all the time?"_

_He began playing with one of her curls, "No, but I greatly prefer it. That's beside the point. Ask me anything."_

_She thought for a moment, "Why are you so hell bent on getting me to like you?"_

_He spun her around and met her eyes, "You really have no idea?"_

_She cocked her head to the side in confusion and Jace thought of a little kitten. She was so cute._

"_No, tell me."_

_He smiled softly and took a breath, "That's a big question. Well, to start, I guess the first thing that interested me about you was your eyes."_

_She frowned in confusion, "Why?"_

_Jace lifted her chin and met her gaze directly. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're expressive so I always know what you're really thinking. They change colors with your mood. When you're happy, they're a really light green but when you're angry they turn almost black. They're so big and innocent and when you look up at me through your eyelashes I go crazy. When you stare at me they are piercing and I feel like you can see right through me. Sometimes, I get jealous if you look at someone else for too long because I feel like I should be the one those eyes of yours focus on. I know that probably sounds crazy but it's the truth."_

_Through Jace's entire speech Clary sat wide eyed and slack jawed. Jace thought her eyes were pretty? A fierce blush made its way over her cheeks and she buried her head in his neck to hide it._

_He chuckled, "That's another thing, that blush of yours. It's absolutely adorable and arousing at the same time. I think about how cute and innocent you are and it makes me excited to be the one to show you everything."_

_She looked up at him in confusion, "Everything? What do you mean?"_

_Jace smirked and purred in her ear, "Pleasure, doll, pleasure so intense that you can do nothing but writhe under me and scream my name for the world to hear. Mind blowing, earth shattering, soul crushing, and toe curling pleasure. I want to show you every meaning of that word Clary. I want to show you __everything__." His voice grew husky toward the end and Clary couldn't hold back a whimper._

_Jace gritted his teeth, his little speech worked a bit too well and now he had a not so little problem. He shifted Clary on his lap so she would not feel it but Clary moved the opposite way and his erection hit just the right spot. He thrust his hips forward and let out a purely animalistic moan. _

"_Clary, I want you so bad."_

_He leaned forward to kiss her but she quickly pushed him away and scrambled a few feet away from him. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake._

_Jace tried to calm himself down and when he had everything under control, he watched Clary intently. She was shaking and had curled herself up into a ball. He slowly made his way toward her but when he touched her arm; she immediately pulled a hunting knife from her shoe and swiped at him._

"_Stay away from me Seraphin, don't touch me."_

_Jace froze, Seraphin? Who the hell was that? As he watched Clary, it clicked. This was the man that hurt her, the one that caused her to freak out when he held her arms so long ago. _

_He lowered his head so he could stare in her eyes, this wasn't his Clary. She wasn't here right now. She was trapped in whatever memory was running through her mind. Her face was pale and the pure fear in her eyes made Jace's shoulders hunch as though he were holding her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, even from herself._

"_Clary, sweetie, it's Jace, not Seraphin. I would never hurt you. You know that."_

_He slowly reached for her and this time, when he touched her arm; she threw herself into his arms. Her body shook with her sobs and Jace held her tight._

"_I won't let anyone hurt you doll. I'll protect you with my life."_

_He stroked her hair and placed soft kisses on her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "It's alright baby, nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm here."_

_Clary felt a warm feeling slide down her back when Jace called her baby. No one had ever spoken to her so affectionately besides Si and Hal. The sound of Jace's smooth as honey voice cooing softly in her ear helped her to come back to reality, where she was safe._

_After she had calmed down, he pulled back, "Is Seraphin the man who hurt you?"_

_She nodded and buried her head in his neck. "He raped me."_

_Jace couldn't fight the animalistic growl that tore out of his throat. Who could hurt someone so pure? Clary was the sweetest person he knew, who could do something so depraved?_

"_Where is he?" His voice was hard as steel_

"_Dead." She whispered._

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes still wet, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you one day, I promise, but not right now."_

_He held her close and kissed her hair. "Of course baby, you don't' have to tell me anything."_

_She blushed and looked down at his hands, "I like when you call me that." Her voice was almost inaudible._

"_Baby?"_

_She nodded. Jace lifted her chin so her eyes met his and he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. _

"_Good, because I am going to start calling you that a lot."_

* * *

Since that day, Clary has been avoiding him. It was becoming a cycle. Clary would avoid him, Jace would break down her barriers and move a few steps closer to making Clary his, then he would take it too far and she would throw those barriers up again and start avoiding him again. He realized that he may be a bit too intense but Clary had that effect on him.

He was glad that she was beginning to open up to him. He looked up information about Seraphin and verified that he was in fact dead. He promised Clary that he would protect her with his life and he intended to keep that promise.

**Well, thanks for reading, leave me love!**

**Aislinn Silver out.**


	8. AN

**I am so so so sorry that it has taken me over a year to tell you guys**

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!**

**I have a big case of writer's block with this story right now and I haven't figured out how I am going to continue the story. When I get back on track with the story, I will write as many chapters as I can at one time before I start uploading so that the next couple of updates will be regular. **

**But I promise that when the next chapter comes up (I'm trying for the end of January but I can't promise) the entire story will be planned out and I will never take this long to update again. You guys have been so loyal to me and I can't thank you enough for it. I have the best readers in fanfictiondom and I love you guys for not giving up on this. I'm just writing this to tell you that I haven't given up on it either.**

**Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Aislinn Silver Out**


End file.
